witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Potions dans The Witcher 2
The potions in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings are different from The Witcher. They can no longer be consumed at any time and will last for a far shorter time than before. To drink a potion, you must first enter the Meditate menu (must be not in combat and and select the Drink Potion option. You can then select up to 3 potions to consume. After exiting the meditation menu, the potions are immediately in effect. They are best to be consumed just before a fight. | Permet la vision dans l'obscurité et à travers les murs | align="center" | 5 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Chipeau || Chipeau | 5 | Augmente le regain de vitalité au détriment de la vigueur et des dégâts | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 40 |- | 32px|center|Chat-huant || Chat-huant | 4 | Augmente le regain de vigueur | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Loup || Loup | 3 | Augmente la précision des attaques qui infligent des effets critiques. Aucun effet secondaire | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Freux || Freux | 3 | Améliore l'efficacité de l'épée | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Hirondelle || Hirondelle | 3 | Augmente le regain de vitalité | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Loriot doré || Loriot doré | 3 | Augmente la résistance | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Tiare || Tiare | 3 | Aide à parer | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 40 |- | 32px|center|Philtre de Stammelford || Philtre de Stammelford | 4 | Augmente la puissance des signes au détriment de la vitalité | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 30 |- | 32px|center|Forêt de Maribor || Forêt de Maribor | 4 | Augmente la vigueur au détriment de la vitalité et des effets critiques | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 40 |- | 32px|center|Vanneau || Vanneau | 4 | Augmente le regain de vigueur au détriment de la vitalité et de la résistance | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 40 |- | 32px|center|Virga || Virga | 3 | Augmente toutes les résistances. Diminue les chances d'occasionner un effet critique | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 30 |- | 32px|center|Décocté de Raffard le Blanc || Décocté de Raffard le Blanc | 4 | Accroît la vitalité de manière signifiante et augmente la résistance | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 50 |-valign="center" | align="center" | || Blaireau | 4 | Augmente considérablement les effets critiques au détriment de la résistance | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 50 |- | 32px|center|Philtre de Petri || Philtre de Petri | 3 | Augmente la puissance des signes | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 50 |- | 32px|center|Tonnerre || Tonnerre | 3 | Augmente les dégâts au détriment de la vitalité | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 50 |- | 32px|center|Mangouste || Mangouste | 3 | Offre une protection contre le mucus toxique du keyran | align="center" | 10 min | align="center" | 25 |- | 32px|center|Potion du Visionnaire || Potion du Visionnaire | inconnu | Augmente la Vigueur et le regain de Vitalité, et induit des visions | align="center" | 5 min | align="center" | 50 |- | 32px|center|Stéroïdes anabolisants || Stéroïdes anabolisants | inconnu | Permet à Geralt de battre Numa le Puissant au bras de fer | align="center" | 2 min | align="center" | 50 |} Catégorie:Alchimie dans The Witcher 2 Catégorie:Objets dans The Witcher 2 Catégorie:Potions dans The Witcher 2 en:The Witcher 2 potions it:The Witcher 2 pozioni